


A Bit Fluffy

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for two prompts: the Dark Mark and "make it a bit fluffy". Heh.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Bit Fluffy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for two prompts: the Dark Mark and "make it a bit fluffy". Heh.

"I thought the Dark Mark would fade when Voldemort died," Harry said, awestruck, as he looked at Snape's forearm in the hospital wing.

"It faded the first time he fell and slowly returned when he did." Snape paused and studied the Mark. "I would not have anticipated this sort of change."

"No, I guess not." Harry frowned. "You know that snake looks awfully, er, I don't know how to say this…"

Snape's face was pinched as if he'd been forced to drink a glass of sour milk but he managed to form a single word.

"Fluffy?"

"Yeah, just a bit."


End file.
